


Some Sort of Creature

by Winddrag0n



Category: SAKANA (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Language, crackfic, this makes no sense whatsoever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8115211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winddrag0n/pseuds/Winddrag0n
Summary: Yuudai encounters a strange surprise while in the shower.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is Isaac's prompt and Isaac's fault
> 
> I wrote it in like an hour and it's horrible and absolutely nonsense so beware

“Fucking disgusting,” Yuudai hissed under his breath, eyeing the scum stuck in the shower drain. Living in an apartment with a communal bathroom certainly had it’s share of gross moments, but the mystery gunk currently jamming the drain opening might have been the worst. It was a dull reddish color, a bit too off to be blood of any kind, and sickeningly shiny. Part of Yuudai wanted to shower another day and hope the substance was gone, but he stunk of the fish market and Hime absolutely would not leave him alone, and the water was still passing through the grate. It was probably fine. Molds don’t usually shine, do they?

Resigning himself to an awkward shower spent teetering precariously over the mystery goop, Yuudai set his supplies on the tile and slammed the curtain shut. Of _course_ he had to live in the only apartment building in a ten mile radius with a western style shower and of _course_ the landlords were too cheap to pay for more than one stall. He was going to slip up and step in the gel, he was absolutely sure of it. If he was lucky, it would wash down the drain during the shower.

As always, Yuudai was not lucky, and he assumed a wide stance straddling the grate, which had maddeningly been placed in the exact center of the basin. He grumbled as he scrubbed himself down, soap flowing down into the pipes, and he didn’t notice when the goop shuddered and twitched. Still grumbling, he set down the soap, squirted some shampoo into his hands, and set about massaging it into his hair. Beneath him, the viscous fluid trembled and pulsed, flattening itself out to pull the drooping threads out from the holes in the grate. Satisfied, it stretched upwards, higher and higher, finally reaching it’s goal.

Something wrapped around Yuudai’s ankle and he screamed.

Reflexively, he kicked the foot in question outwards, trying to shake whatever it was off, and revealed the reddish goop now coiled around his calf. “How the _fuck-_ ” the blonde shrieked, and immediately swatted at the substance, trying to rip it off, but it instead happily coiled around his fingers, and Yuudai realized it was moving on it’s own. Of course, this led to more screaming, useless tearing, and general panic. “Stop, get off, stop, STOP!” he wailed, and much to his surprise… the tentacle froze.

Several minutes later, Yuudai found himself sat cross-legged on the tile, the strange gelatinous appendage coiled up opposite him. The shower still pelted the duo with water, which the sludge seemed to enjoy, although it was currently broadcasting ‘shame’ and ‘bashfulness’ as well as a snake made of jello could display emotions. “Okay.” Yuudai took a deep breath and massaged at his temples. “We got off to the wrong start there. You startled me, and you probably shouldn’t exist.” The tentacle cocked it’s ‘head’ to the side, as if confused. “You can understand me somehow too. I have no idea what’s going on.” Yuudai trailed off, and the room was filled with nothing but the sound of water pattering on the floor. “I guess I’ll take you with me, then,” and when Yuudai scooped the thing up it gurgled excitedly. “What’s the worst that could happen?”

 

A few days later, Yuudai woke up to find every fish-flavored food item he had in his house had mysteriously disappeared, and the snake looked a little fatter. “I guess it eats, then,” he muttered, a little miffed his rations had been depleted. Hime and the goop were playing together; at first the cat had been terrified, but the pair had bonded fast, and the creature seemed to enjoy spending time with the feline. Currently, the gel had stretched almost to the ceiling, dangling strips of itself down for Hime to jump and bat at. Shaking his head at the duo, Yuudai departed for work.

It was just him and Taro at the stall, and a thought popped into the blonde’s head. “Hey, Taro?” he called, poking his head into the butcher’s domain.

“What’s up?” the older man replied, setting down his bloody cleaver and wiping his hands on his apron.

“Could you maybe save me the fish scraps? It’s… for Hime.”

“Your cat?” Taro frowned. “I thought you said the scraps were too unhealthy to feed her.”

“W-well I was wrong!” Yuudai sputtered gracefully.

“Eh, whatever you say, dude,” Taro shrugged, turning back to the tuna he was working on. “I’ll leave them in a bag by the door.”

“...thanks,” Yuudai forced out, feeling himself turning red for no reason. Well, he’d see soon enough if his theory was correct.

That night, he discovered the creature just sort of absorbed food, and it really just disappeared. He decided not to think about the matter too hard.

 

“Hey, can I come over tomorrow?” Taisei was staring at the hypra-man commercial on the TV, almost hypnotized. Yuudai was resting against him, tucked under his arm, fiddling with his phone.

“What?” came the intelligent reply from the obviously distracted blonde. He closed instagram and snapped his phone shut. “Why?”

“I wanna play with Hime!” Taisei cheered, mimicking petting a cat. “Besides, it’s been a while! You place is more fuuuuun.”

“My place is a dump, Taisei,” Yuudai corrected. “Why is it more fun then your place?”

“Because you have a _cat_ ,” and it sounded really obvious when he put it that way.

“Hmm.” Hime was, in fact, magnificent and worthy of praise and admiration, but there was also some sort of alien goop being residing at his apartment at the moment.

“Pleeeeeease?” and in came the puppy dog eyes.

“Absolutely, sure, tomorrow is great,” Yuudai said almost instantly, and cursed himself and his weakness.

“Yaaaay!” Taisei planted a quick kiss on the blonde’s forehead, and Yuudai silently wondered if maybe he was lucky after all.

The feeling passed with the rest of the day, and Yuudai now had Taisei standing outside his apartment, rocking back and forth on his feet excitedly.

“You got a new pet?” the huge man exclaimed, trying to peek around Yuudai.

“Sort of?” Yuudai glanced behind him, making sure neither Hime nor his new resident was sneaking past. “Look, you just, have promise me you'll stay calm okay?”   

“But I’m so excited Yuudai!”

“Sure.” Yuudai sighed. “Okay, come on in.” He stepped aside.

Hime was at the door greeting the pair, mowing, and they followed her inside. Curled up on the couch was the slime tentacle, and when he saw it, Taisei froze.

“I know it’s weird, okay, but it’s safe and-”

“You found it!” Taisei shouted triumphantly.

“I, uh. You.” Yuudai fell silent. “What?”

“I’ve been looking all over for this!” The taller man scurried over to the couch and lifted up the tentacle, which was wriggling furiously. He pulled his sleeve up, baring his arm, and placed the appendage on top. It melded seamlessly, vanishing into the limb as if it was never there. “Ahhh, that feels better!”

Yuudai, for his part, was staring at his boyfriend, open-mouthed.

“Thanks Yuudai!” Taisei said cheerily, planting a quick kiss on his lips. “...are you okay?” he eventually asked, noticing the look on the others face.

“Taisei,” the blonde eventually choked out. “What _are_ you?”

“A fellow earthling, of course!” was the immediate reply, and Yuudai gulped. “C’mon, let’s play with Hime!”

Well… Yuudai weighed his options as the younger man retreated, ruffling the cat affectionately. Taisei had never been anything but nice to him, and he definitely wasn’t dangerous. So what if he was… not exactly normal, or from the same planet? Did that really change anything? _Yes_ , Yuudai’s brain screamed at him, but then Taisei turned back and smiled that brilliant smile, and those thoughts disintegrated. If this was some sort of alien mind control, Yuudai decided he was more than okay with being a victim of it. With newfound resolve, Yuudai joined Taisei on the couch, and the pair played with Hime into the waning hours.

**Author's Note:**

> ask no questions because I have no answers


End file.
